RAZLO.MSG
{100}{}{You see Razlo.} {101}{}{I'm sorry but I can't help you.} {102}{}{Can't or won't?} {103}{}{Razlo looks at you for a moment, and then turns away.} {104}{}{You look distraught. Are you in need of assistance?} {105}{}{Tandi has been kidnapped.} {106}{}{Hng, Tanny boo.} {107}{}{Tandi is gone? That is a terrible thing. I hope they find her.} {108}{}{Hmm, Tandi is gone? I find this hard to believe, but maybe she ran away with Seth. I know that they have been eyeing each other lately. Aradesh was always a little bit of a prude, perhaps it was too much for her finally.} {109}{}{Hmm, I didn't think of that.} {110}{}{I don't think so, I think that she was kidnapped.} {111}{}{Perhaps, I'll go talk to some other people.} {112}{}{How awful! If that is the case, I hope she is not hurt. Who is looking for her?} {113}{}{Almost everyone.} {114}{}{Many people, including myself.} {115}{}{I hope she is found before it is too late.} {116}{}{If she is hurt, it could be bad. Here, take these . . . I hope that you won't need them.} {117}{}{I hope Tandi gets back soon. Aradesh must be feeling terrible right now.} {118}{}{I heard that you helped save Tandi. Congratulations and thank you. Anytime you need healing, come here.} {119}{}{My grief knows no end. Tandi, the only child of my good friend, is gone. I cannot work right now.} {120}{}{I'm Razlo. Can I help you?} {121}{}{Not right now, but it was nice meeting you.} {122}{}{I need healing.} {123}{}{Hnngh!} {124}{}{Hmmm. I think I've seen Brahmin with more brain cells then you. Well, let's see if you're wounded.} {125}{}{Well, you seem fine to me. Perhaps later, then?} {126}{}{Let's see here.} {127}{}{I have already given you as much as I can. Good luck.} {128}{}{Hmmm, I don't like your looks. I hope that you have come for business, and will be moving on shortly . . .} {129}{}{No need to get defensive, I'm just looking around} {130}{}{Help, I need some healing.} {131}{}{Hello, again. How can I be of service?} {132}{}{Hello again. Just stopping by.} {133}{}{I need healing.} {134}{}{Ug!} {135}{}{It was nice seeing you again. Have a good day.} {136}{}{Of course. It's you again. Now what?} {137}{}{Nothing.} {138}{}{I need healing.} {139}{}{Luki!} {140}{}{Of course you do.} {141}{}{Can I help you?} {142}{}{No.} {143}{}{I need healing.} {144}{}{I've been poisoned!} {145}{}{What do you know about Radscorpions?} {146}{}{I have a sample of the Radscorpion poison, can you do something with it?} {147}{}{Luki!} {148}{}{Sorry, I can't cure any poisons. I don't have the proper ingredients to make a decent anti-venom.} {149}{}{Here, let's see.} {150}{}{Yep, just as I thought. Let me get the cure.} {151}{}{You seem fine, now. Be careful in the future.} {152}{}{Stop by again, but stay healthy next time.} {153}{}{Not too much. They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion. Contrary to my medical knowledge, their poison has grown more potent, not diluted, as I would expect. Seth has been hunting them, which helps some of my tests.} {154}{}{And how such a large creature can even be possible by natural evolution, or even radiation induced mutation is beyond me.} {155}{}{Thanks.} {156}{}{You seem well educated. What are you doing here?} {157}{}{Anything else?} {158}{}{They seem to be sensitive to light. Nocturnal. If I could get a sample of their poison, especially the venom production sac located in their tail, I could create an anti-venom.} {159}{}{Thanks.} {160}{}{Doc Morbid in Junktown taught me some. And just because we live in stone huts, does not mean we are less intelligent or educated. Have a nice day.} {161}{}{Let me see the sac! Yes, I can do something with this.} {162}{}{Here, take this as a free sample. It seems to work well against radscorpion stings, of course, but it shows much potential as a general anti-venom and poison cure.} {163}{}{It's late. Come back in the morning.} {164}{}{But I need your help.} {165}{}{I'm trying to kill some radscorpions. Do you have anything to help?} {166}{}{I'm looking for Tandi. Can you help?} {167}{}{Hnn.} {168}{}{Hnn?! What is that? Great, I get awakened by the great mumbling beast of the north. Come back in the morning.} {169}{}{Are you hurt?} {170}{}{Yes.} {171}{}{No.} {172}{}{You will be, if you keep me from my sleep. Now come back in the morning.} {173}{}{Great Brahmin! Why didn't you say so?} {174}{}{Uhhh. I did . . .} {175}{}{You're barely hurt. I suggest a good nights sleep and some rest; you will heal naturally over time.} {176}{}{You're barely hurt, you wimp. Come back in the morning.} {177}{}{Ouch, that does look a little painful. That will be $25.} {178}{}{OK, here you go.} {179}{}{I don't have enough money.} {180}{}{Oh Great Brahmin! That is very, very serious. It will cost $50.} {181}{}{OK, here you go.} {182}{}{I don't have enough money.} {183}{}{How can you still be walking?! This looks extremely serious. We'll need some special prayers for this one and a lot of luck. Not to mention $100.} {184}{}{OK, here you go.} {185}{}{I don't have enough money.} {186}{}{You don't have enough money! I'm sorry, but my work ethic doesn't permit me to heal for free, you know. Come back when you have enough money.} {187}{}{Can you take something in trade?} {188}{}{Thanks for nothing.} {189}{}{Sorry, not today.} {190}{}{Why would I be able to help you kill radscorpions? I'm a doctor, not a warrior. For that you should see Aradesh, or even Tandi, or her boyfriend, Seth. Leave me.} {191}{}{I need something for their poison.} {192}{}{If I had a sample of their poison, I could create a cure.} {194}{}{I don't think so, I think that she was kidnapped.} {195}{}{Perhaps, I'll go talk to some other people.} {196}{}{This will take a little bit of time. Come, relax in the back. You might have a slight headache from the junja juice, as well. Come, come . . .} {197}{}{I have already given you as much as I can. Good luck.} {300}{}{You gain 250 experience points for helping make the antidote.} {301}{}{K, me giv?} {302}{}{Nunga.} {303}{}{Scorpin, Scorpin?} {304}{}{My giv dis?} {305}{}{How about a Radscorpion tail instead?} {306}{}{Let me see the sac! Yes, I can do something with this, as well as heal you for this great gift.} {307}{}{This will take a little bit of time. Come, relax in the back, while I work with the sac. You might have a slight headache from the junja juice, as well. Come, come . . .} {308}{}{Please do not take my things.} {1000}{}{Khans} {1001}{}{Garl} {1002}{}{Junktown} {1003}{}{Shady} {1004}{}{Hub} {1005}{}{Water} {1006}{}{Tandi} {1007}{}{Aradesh} {1008}{}{Seth} {1009}{}{Razlo} {1010}{}{Sands} {1100}{}{They are a lawless group who pretend to be some people from the far past.} {1101}{}{He leads the Khans. He is one of the most dangerous men that has ever set eyes on Shady Sands. He leads the raider clans with a heavy fist.} {1102}{}{It's 4-6 days to the southwest. Good trading occasionally, but more often than not, they try to stiff us.} {1103}{}{You're standing in it.} {1104}{}{Much farther to the south than Junktown. The Hub is the largest city I've heard about. Must be a thousand people there, at least.} {1105}{}{Sorry, I can't help you.} {1106}{}{She is the daughter of Aradesh. Some day she could lead us, but she must learn to temper her ways.} {1107}{}{He is the leader of our community, and a true hero. You can always find him at work in the communal hall.} {1108}{}{He works with Aradesh to make sure we are safe.} {1109}{}{That is me. I am the doctor for Shady Sands.} {1110}{}{You're standing in it.} de:RAZLO.MSG en:RAZLO.MSG pl:RAZLO.MSG pt:RAZLO.MSG ru:RAZLO.MSG uk:RAZLO.MSG Kategória:Fallout dialógus file-ok